Decepticons
by Arken Elf
Summary: Los Autobots se ocultaron en la tierra, y tambien los Decepticons, ahora los Predacons han llegado a conquistar, junto con un nuevo grupo de ¿Decepticons?, Los Autobots han revelado su presencia para protegerla, pero ¿Que harán los Decepticons Ocultos?RID
1. starscream

**Decepticons**

Notas del Autor: Un fic que cuenta la manera de ver la guerra entre predacons y autobots desde otro punto de vista, el de un verdadero DECEPTICON y no una creación de los predacons.

Finalmente nadie explica porque los autobots están ocultos en la tierra y no hay Deceticons en la misma.

Este en un fic sin fines de lucro, se basa en el universo de robots in disguise.

Gracias

…………………..

Capítulo 1

Starscream

En una vieja base militar, el atardecer parecía pintar el paisaje de tonos poco comunes. Colores rojizos que armonizaban con la silueta aerodinámica de un viejo F-15 el cual reposaba al fondo del antiguo lugar. Casi todos lo esos modelos de los años 80´s habían sido reemplazados, excepto por ese, el cual lucía colores poco comunes entre ellos, y a pesar de estar prácticamente abandonado, se conservaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Una verdadera belleza- Admitían algunos de los hombres que trabajan junto a él cada día, mientras reparaban o probaban las otras aeronaves.

Muchos rumores corrían alrededor del F-15, algunos buenos, otros no tanto, pero lo que si sabían es que a pesar de lucir esos tenebrosos símbolos purpúreos en sus alas, el aeroplano no parecía ser riesgoso para nadie, y al contrario parecía brindar algo de tranquilidad a la base.

El sol alcanzo el punto exacto donde el color juega con el cielo como un océano de carmesí, su calor tenue recubrió la superficie de la base indicando el final de aquel día. Un paisaje común para el seeker quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

…………………………………..

Así que otro Megatron, ¿Por qué siempre deben de llevar el mismo nombre?, ¿Será una chispa que renace y vuelve a sus orígenes sin importar su presentes experiencias?

He tenido mucho tempo para pensar una respuesta, aunque supongo que lo mismo de puede decir de mí; después de haber experimentado la muerte en más de una ocasión. El último de los seekers la elite aérea de los Decepticons. Que tiempos aquellos en los que un verdadero ejercito enfrentaba a los Autobots en una batalla justa, pero ahora, gracias a esas ambiciones; perdimos prácticamente todo. Supongo que en ese momento ninguno de nosotros estaba lo suficientemente estable para entenderlo, pero después de tanto tiempo, se que he empezado a comprender lo que realmente pasaba por tu mente mi querido líder; quizá las cosas pudieron funcionar, pero ya es demasiado tarde, hay que dejar el pasado atrás y tratar de sobrevivir al presente.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué pensarías si vieras en lo que tu sucesor se ha convertido?, es una lastima que se deban cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez, pero aprenderán, tarde o temprano. Como lo hice yo, como lo hicimos todos.

Ese toque de arrepentimiento alcanzo su chispa marcada, las cicatrices en su interior solo indicaban la larga vida que había llevado y el pago por sus decisiones equivocadas.

…………………………….

No muy lejos de ese punto uno de ese grupo de seres conocidos como "Predacons" recorrían la ciudad ocultándose entre las sombras agudizadas por la hora.

-Sabía que debíamos esperar el anochecer- Susurro el alienígena recubierto de pelaje azulado con un contraste amarilloso, Nightscream era su denominación y aunque asemejaba a una inocente ardilla voladora, su tamaño y pigmento revelaban la verdad.

-Calla y continua- Se escucho la respuesta en su transmisor, el Predacon salto al escuchar la voz de su superior, apresurando el paso.

Su misión era infiltrarse en la base aérea y robar algunos componentes secretos necesarios para la creación de una nueva arma mortal diseñada por su líder, o al menos eso es lo que le informaron, aunque quien era él para contradecir las ordenes.

-Abría sido más sencillo enviar a los Decepticons, seguro que con su apariencia habrían podido infiltrarse más fácilmente,-Razono Nightscream, pero era más divertido mandarlo a él o a cualquiera de los suyos a una misión suicida, después de todo eran remplazables.

Un sentimiento de tristeza invadió al cybertroniano, quien habría preferido estar en casa que en ese horrible lugar atestado de enemigos mortales.

Seria un golpe fácil según Megatron, un planeta con muchos recursos energéticos y una raza débil incapaz de oponer resistencia, pero nadie contó con la presencia de esos molestos Autobots. Ni siquiera los mismos habitantes estaban consientes de su existencia.

-¿Ya terminaste de descansar?- Interrumpió nuevamente la transmisión en su receptor de audio.

-Ha Skybyte je, je ,je solo preparaba una estrategia- Replico la ardilla con velocidad.

-¡Apresúrate!- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del tiburón antes de que se cortara la transmisión.

-Como lo detesto- Pensó finalmente Nightscream encaminándose hacia su destino.

…………………………………….

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, en una calle aledaña, un deportivo negro vigilaba sin revelar su presencia, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, el último de los Stunticons, otro sub-grupo perteneciente a los Decepticons.

El antiguo porche, ahora Viper avanzo unos metros para captar todo lo que el extraño transformer transmitía. Su figura se camuflajeaba a la perfección entre la oscuridad de las recientes horas, por lo que el predacon no tenia posibilidad de detectarlo a simple vista.

-Así que él es uno de ellos; son menos intimidantes de lo que imagine- Pensó el deportivo.

Al momento Nightscream corrió hacia la cerca saltando para elevarse por los aires, su figura no era la más aerodinámica pero cumplió su objetivo atravesando los sistemas de vigilancia con facilidad.

El Stunticon tan solo se estaciono al otro lado de la reja con las luces apagadas esperando la reacción de su ahora líder.

La ardilla avanzo rápidamente tratando de pasar desapercibida, algo sumamente difícil con su tamaño y cromas cuando una nueva presencia le hizo detenerse, al menos eso es lo que indicaba su radar.

-Algo sucede, tengo lectura de dos cybertronianos en mi radar, pero no hay confirmación de bando, ni registro, ni nada,- Se dijo el predacon tratando de ubicar la procedencia de la señal.

-Así que finalmente nos detecto- Exclamo Dead end por una línea de comunicación codificada, asegurándose de que el seeker lo recibiera.

-¿Cuál es el curso de acción?- Pregunto el auto preparándose para un enfrentamiento formal.

-Yo me encargare, tú vigila que no haya testigos- Replico el F-15

-A la orden- Se escucho la respuesta del deportivo antes de arrancar suavemente, tratando de retirarse de un modo silencioso.

………………………..

En el interior de la base…

-Lo que buscas no esta en este lugar, así que sugiero que te marches – Advirtió una voz fría al predacon.

Nightscream se detuvo observando sus alrededores, hasta ubicar al dueño de aquella oración tan amenazante.

No muy lejos de él una silueta se divisaba, con esa mirada carmesí antinatural.

-¿Autobot?- Pregunto la ardilla confundida retrocediendo por seguridad mientras activaba su láser.

Pero la figura no replico, simplemente se movió; tan rápido que fue casi imperceptible para el ente azulado reaccionar, encontrándose contra el piso con una especie de espada contra su cuello.

-Creo que eso responde mi pregunta- Pensó el predacon quien ahora se encontraba prácticamente inmovilizado.

Sobre él Starscream lo observo sin replicar, sus movimientos eran extremadamente rápidos y aunque como vehiculo asemejaba a un F15, como robot era mucho más imponente, su figura recreaba esa grandeza ahora marchita entre las filas predacons, con ese toque que solo un verdadero seeker podía poseer.

-Márchate ahora predacon, y jamás regreses- Susurro el avión retirando la espada con cautela. Esa era la oportunidad que su rival estaba buscando, activando su láser central para tratar de congelar a la aeronave quien ya esperaba algún movimiento de esa clase.

Con un rápido giro el Decepticon esquivo el ataque acertando a Nightscream con su espada, justo en el centro de su pecho, destrozando la fuente del láser.

-Las advertencias de los míos, no son para tomarse en vano- Exclamo el F-15, pero el otro cybertroniano estaba demasiado adolorido para poner atención a sus palabras, alcanzando a ver el símbolo púrpura antes de perderse en esa oscuridad conocida como off-line.

………………………………………….

Poco después los Autobots llegaron al lugar, encontrándose con el predacon herido e inconsciente en la tierra, nada más parecía dañado ni fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué rayos le habrá pasado?- Se pregunto Sidesburn mientras observaba al caído.

Sin embargo Optimus no replico, su mirada se poso sobre la figura del viejo F-15, la cual continuaba reposando como si no hubiese pasado nada, el sabía que tampoco encontraría respuestas tangibles en el sistema de vigilancia, pero conocía de antemano lo que realmente había pasado.

-Sidesburn, ayuda a X-braw a sacar al predacon de aquí, lo atenderemos en otro lugar.

-¿Atenderlo?, ¡Vamos Optimus, eso no es lógico!- Exclamo el joven Autobot confundido.

-¿Tengo que explicarme contigo?- Pregunto el camión con seriedad.

-No Optimus señor, lo siento- Contesto el deportivo ayudando a su hermano quien ya tenia asegurada su carga; para se retirarse del lugar, dejándole algo de espacio a su líder.

-No pensé que intervinieras Starscream- Murmuro Prime minutos después dirigiéndose al seeker.

-No lo hice- Replico el avión transformándose frente al Autobot, -Y no veo razones para explicar mis actos- Continuo

La familiar figura del volador se hizo presente ante Optimus, tan impactante como siempre, con esa postura tan característica de los suyos. El Decepticon simplemente se cruzo de brazos mientras se recargaba suavemente sobre el muro del edificio más cercano.

-No pido explicaciones, pero creí que ustedes no pelearían esta guerra- Continuo el camión sin inmutarse, él conocía perfectamente a la aeronave desde las primeras guerras como para preocuparse demás.

-No lo estamos Prime- Respondió el avión, -solo defendí lo que tanto nos ha costado mantener- Dijo el jet con sencillez

-Algo buscaba ese predacon, y tú lo sabes Starscream- Afirmo Optimus

-Lo que sea, no tiene derecho a invadir nuestro territorio así nada más- Contesto el avión sin perder de vista a su antiguo rival.

-Si ellos regresan, ¿Intervendrán?- Pregunto Prime finalmente

-No le veo caso- Comento el Decepticon alejándose del muro para caminar hacia la orilla de una de las pistas, su espalda dio hacia el Autobot, pero su guerra había terminado mucho tiempo atrás.

-Supe que hay nuevos reclutas a su servicio, ¿Es cierto que son Decepticons?- Cuestiono el jet.

-Lo son, pero fueron originalmente Autobots, o al menos eso es lo que pensamos- Se escucho la voz de Optimus con ese toque de tristeza tan único de Prime.

-¿Es la nave perdida?- Continuo el seeker

-Si- Fue la única respuesta del líder quien denoto con claridad esa postura de frustración, en el avión mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza.

-¿Estaba SkyFire en él?- Fue la siguiente pregunta con un toque poco familiar para el jet.

-No, el no estaba ahí- Fue la única afirmación.

-Entonces no hay razón para pelear; los decepticon de los que hablas son en realidad autobots, espero que los recuperes Prime, sin embargo esta no es nuestra guerra, por lo que no intervendremos, a menos claro que nos veamos obligados por otras circunstancias-Dijo Star

-Realmente te deseo suerte en tu batalla, ojala recuperes a tus hombres, aunque si siguen llamándose como nosotros, no te sorprendas si alguno de los míos no se puede resistir a buscar más allá-Continuo el jet.

Starscream giro nuevamente mirando de frente a Prime. –La curiosidad a veces es más fuerte que la razón o que los líderes- Finalizo el avión transformándose nuevamente.

Optimus asintió antes de salir de la base sin más, a las afueras Dead End esperaba de pie, acompañado de Swindle uno de los combaticons, el jeep miro al líder Autobot esperando alguna respuesta.

-Starscream dice que no intervendrán, a menon que sea absolutamente necesario, aunque quizá deseen platicarlo con él- Comento el camión haciéndose a un lado, al momento ambos guerreros se adentraron a la base, mientras la familiar figura de Octane se divisaba a la distancia.

Optimus se retiró, dejando al Grupo de Cybertronianos atrás, mientras recordaba esos momentos tan tensos que ambas partes vivieron tiempo atrás, ¿Seria necesario volver a eso?, el autobot solo tenía la esperanza de que no.

……………………………

Notas del autor: En realidad no es un fic muy largo, pero sería interesante tener una intervención Decepticon, los Decepticons si que eran unos rivales bastante interesantes, al menos en mi opinión personal eran más impactantes que los predacons, si Starscream o algún otro parece fuera de su personalidad original, bueno hablamos de años de experiencias que pudieron hacerlos madurar y ver las cosas de manera distinta, honestamente quien no lo haría después de morir y regresar 2 veces.

Bueno los dejo por el momento, espero les haya gustado, recuerden que cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido, Gracias por acompañarme.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf.


	2. Planeta Tierra Refugio del pasado

Capítulo 2

Planeta Tierra, refugio del pasado

Notas del autor: Aquí plasmo algunas teorías personales para explicar ciertas situaciones que no se especifican en las series originales, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, me disculpo si existe una pequeña incongruencia en los nombres con el primer capítulo pero ya investigue la manera correcta de escribirlos y ya están los cambios, gracias por su paciencia.

Scourge escucho toda lla discusión de los predacons acerca del incidente de la noche anterior. El Decepticon líder sabía que si las palabras de esos torpes eran ciertas, entonces quizá existiría una oportunidad para deshacerse de su supuesto líder y obtener su libertad.

Pero necesitaba pensar bien su estrategia antes de hacer algún movimiento. Si estos extraños cybertronianos eran en efecto Decepticons, existía una mínima posibilidad de obtener algún beneficio.

Con esos pensamientos en su procesador, el trailer camino hasta donde el resto de su equipo se encontraba.

-¿Y bien?- Se escucho la pregunta de Mega Octane el segundo al mando. Su líder lo observo un momento antes de contestar con una simple señal. Era obvio que no podían hablar en la nave, cualquier cosa sería monitoreada por Megatron y eso implicaría su sentencia de muerte.

-Guardia hoy en la noche- Exclamo finalmente Scourge antes de retirarse, tenía mucho en que pensar antes de poner en acción sus planes.

Su segundo asintió comprendiendo las razones de su líder, a diferencia del resto de las tropas quienes no se sentían muy felices de tener que pasar la noche aburriéndose por ahí.

-No se porque tenemos que hacer guardias, finalmente los Autobots nunca toman la iniciativa- Se escucho un comentario, pero fue silenciado con una sola mirada de Mega Octane.

………………………………

La luz del Sol luminaba con fuerza las calles de la ciudad, el cielo lucía despejado y el calor era bastante intenso, perfecto para un día de Verano.

En una de las autopistas un camión de bomberos circulaba con velocidad, mientras escapaba del tráfico de la ciudad.

Optimus buscaba algún punto para analizar la situación que se estaba presentando, él se había encargado de devolver al predacon a sus compañeros después de haber sanado parte de sus heridas, una locura según su hermano, pero para el líder Autobot existían reglas que se debían respetar, al menos esa era la ideología que regía a los suyos.

- Si tan sólo Ultra Magnus pudiese aceptar esa idea- Pensó el Prime

-Ahora no es momento para preocuparse por eso- Se reprocho, -Hay problemas más urgentes en este momento- Continuo en su mente, el vehículo continuo unos metros más hasta llegar a un paraje solitario donde se detuvo.

-Justo lo que necesito- Exclamo admirando el paisaje, verde lleno de vida, mientras su mente jugaba con las posibilidades que rodeaban a ese grupo de Deceticons, las razones de su estancia en la tierra y el porque de su bajo perfil.

-La mayoría de ellos eran refugiados que habían escapado del planetoide a donde habían sido confinados, otros como el jet simplemente tenían un origen desconocido. Hasta donde ellos sabían él había muerto al menos dos veces, por lo que su existencia parecía algo imposible; pero continuaba ahí.

El seeker era muy impredecible, por su experiencia era casi imposible saber que planeaba y cuales eran las razones detrás de esos actos, pero ahora en esa última charla parecía realmente decidido a mantenerse al margen, sin embargo nunca confirmo que mantendría al margen a los suyos.

-Las cosas podrían complicarse si alguno de ellos decide intervenir, eso podría causar una reacción en cadena sumamente peligrosa- Se dijo Prime preocupado,-No podemos darnos el lujo de tener otra fracción más en nuestra contra, - Continuo el líder, tratando de anticipar lo que sucedería en una situación así.

Cerca de él la silueta de otro gran transformer se hizo visible, sus cromas azulados con ese logotipo dorado recordaba la grandeza de los grandes guerreros Autobot, uno de los más valiosos héroes de guerra y un exiliado como el resto de los que habitaban el planeta tierra.

Con esa paciencia única de él en esos momentos de tensión se mantuvo firme analizando la actitud de su hermano quien distraído no noto su presencia.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- Se escucho una voz a su espalda, -Eso solo hace que bajes tus defensas y quedes al descubierto para recibir cualquier ataque del enemigo-

-Ultra Magnus- Susurro Prime transformándose al momento, -¿Cómo supiste?-Pregunto

-Te conozco Optimus, y se que ahora te preocupa la reacción de esos "Cons", pero si son inteligentes no revelarán su posición; la mayoría escapo de la guerra y dudo mucho que deseen regresar a Charr o simplemente verse involucrados con la evolución de sus camaradas.

-Casi todos pertenecen a las tropas asignadas a este planeta en la primera llegada- Confirmo Prime, -Esa podría ser la razón que los incito a volver a este lugar-

-No pierdas tu tiempo sacando deducciones, solo recuerda la razón por la que la los Autobots habitan en la tierra, no en el planeta que les dio origen, entonces descubrirás la razón por la que esos Decepticons jamás volvieron allá-

Las palabras de su hermano le hicieron percatarse de la realidad, ahora las razas dominantes eran los Maximales y los predacons, ellos se convirtieron en la siguiente generación de cybertronianos, adaptándose a los drásticos cambios que sufrió el planeta después de todas esas guerras. Para entonces tanto los Autobots como los Decepticos se convirtieron en historia antigua, la mayoría se alejo comprendiendo que ese mundo ya no era más el hogar, de ese modo volvieron a la tierra donde se ocultaron durante años, convirtiéndose en guardianes de ese mundo. Otros como Ultra Magnus se negaron a seguir a su líder, pero después de un tiempo siguieron los pasos de sus camaradas.

Optimus recordó el día que decidieron marcharse, después de haber tenido una pequeña junta con los representantes Maximales, él era un héroe en efecto, pero la guerra se había acabado mucho tiempo atrás y las cosas estaban cambiando.

(flashback)

-Nosotros nunca buscamos la destrucción de nuestro mundo, pero finalmente ese fue el resultado de nuestra terrible guerra, ahora el planeta parece haber renacido con características que jamás pensamos se dieran en este lugar, las semillas de la nueva vida comenzaron hacer su trabajo, cubriendo el planeta desde su centro con su naturalidad-

Las palabras escaparon de su boca mientras admiraba la belleza vegetal que alguna vez fue su Cybertron

_(Okay si están confusos, estoy fusionando los universos que existen en esta serie, desde G1, hasta Beast Wars. Lo que sucede es que no hay mucho sentido en cada una, como si la historia comenzara desde el principio en cada serie, excepto quizá por Armada y Energon que si son parte de una misma línea de tiempo, sin embargo en robots in disguise mezclan todo esto pero no explican el porque, así que trate de medio interpretar las razones por las que ese universo es así. GRACIAS)_

A su lado los otros Autobots admiraban ese paraíso, pero algo muy dentro de ellos les decía que ese ya no era su hogar.

Muchos camaradas y amigos habían muerto en esas guerras, mucho dolores y resentimientos se encontraban firmemente grabados en lo más profundo de sus chispas, algo que les evitaba cambiar, ¿Cómo borrar tantos años de historia?, él tampoco deseaba olvidarlo, mucho menos a sus subordinados, sus camaradas, sus amigos, su familia quienes dieron su vida por un ideal, su ideal.

Los nuevos habitantes del planeta no entendían ¿Por qué se negaban a cambiar?, otros simplemente los culpaban por las perdidas que su mundo había experimentado, sin considerar lo duro que fue su vida.

Las disputas habían comenzado poco después de que se asignaran representantes para cada una de las fracciones, Optimus represento a los suyos con honor, sabiduría, paciencia y gracia, aunque sus contrapartes no veían las cosas igual.

-No podemos seguir así, las fracciones traerán una nueva guerra que finalmente nos destruirá- Habían argumentado, -Están muy acostumbrados a ser guerreros, su negativa al cambio los ha hecho incompatibles con nuestro medio ambiente- Exclamaron -

Pero en realidad Prime sabía que era el temor a esas diferencias, las nuevas generaciones eran parte orgánicos, mientras que ellos no, algo que no podían cambiar.

-Debemos seguir adelante- Exclamo Prime dando una última mirada a su antiguo hogar.

-No puedo creer que nos echen solo por no ser iguales a ellos argumento Side Burn, pero x-Brawn lo detuvo, -No más palabras mi hermano, es hora de marcharnos, finalmente estaremos juntos de nuevo, como familia y en paz-

-Prowl se limito a mantenerse en silencio, mirando por ultima vez ese lugar, la mayoría de sus amigos habían muerto por ese planeta, por ese futuro, por esto- Se dijo desanimado, yo debería estar muerto con ellos y no aquí- Continuo sin revelar nada, su personalidad seria y poco expresiva no había cambiado durante todos esos años excepto por algunas raras situaciones concernientes al pasado.

-Es un buen inicio para ellos y uno para nosotros-

Los Autobots subieron a las naves, dejando atrás ese mundo, confundidos por desconocer su destino hasta que estuvieron a bordo.

Optimus recordó las miradas de asombro y felicidad al conocer su nuevo destino, el planeta que llamarían hogar.

Prowl sonrío para sí, después de todo estaría en el lugar de descanso de sus mejores amigos y después de todos esos años se percato de que ese era realmente su verdadero hogar.

-Protegeremos a los humanos, nos mantendremos de incógnito entre ellos, no sabrán que estamos ahí, hasta que estén listos para comprender la verdad-

El tiempo de su estancia en años pasados había sido olvidada, algunos recordaban su existencia, pero para otros no fue más que un sueño enterrado en las profundidades del pasado humano.

Eso no era importante para ellos, ahora tenían una nueva misión y una nueva vida.

(fin del flashback)

-Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme de más por ellos- Afirmo Prime.

Ultra Magnus sonrió colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, -Si intervienen dudo mucho que sea para apoyar a nuestros enemigos; después de todo este también es su hogar- Afirmo

-Hablas como si los conocieras- Contesto Optimus

-Y tú hablas como si no lo hicieras- Replico Magnus

………………………

Dead End avanzo por una vía bastante anticuada, su mal estado era el ejemplo del abandono durante años, la terracería no era amable con su suspensión, pero él estaba acostumbrado, con habilidad esquivo algunos obstáculos creados por la lluvia de los últimos meses hasta llegar a una desgastada estructura, una especie de mina abandonada, el Stunticon entro en la estructura semi derrumbada desapareciendo de la vista y el radar.

-Finalmente, ¿Trajiste los repuestos?- Pregunto Hook uno de los últimos constructicons y médico de la unidad quien lo recibió en una de las secciones de la mina. La grúa le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Ambos vehículos atravesaron un pequeño camino semi derruido, una cubierta para lo que en realidad se ocultaba detrás de esos muros de roca, hasta llegar a un punto el cual revelo la entrada real a su base oculta.

Ambos entraron, transformándose al momento.

-Traje las piezas que pediste- Afirmo el Viper negro entregando algunas refacciones bastante costosas al médico

Hook simplemente las tomo examinándolas, -Se ven bien, supongo que si servirán con algunos ajustes claro- Afirmo el Constructicon.

Dead tan solo lo miro, recargándose de costado en uno de los muros mientras analizaba la habitación.

-Aún no adapto todo lo que necesitamos, pero hemos actualizado lo más que se pudo, es difícil trabajar solo y sin las herramientas necesarias, pero deberías alegrarte pronto tendrás a tu amiguito Stunticon para jugar.

El Viper escucho la conversación sin interés, -De que sirve traerlo si volverá a morir, es más para que hacemos esto si finalmente todos moriremos tarde o temprano- Afirmo el auto.

-Por favor Dead End, no comiences con fatalismos, pensé que de todos tu serías el más feliz de saber que no serás el único de tu clase nuevamente y de cualquier forma esa actitud solo me recuerda a Dirge.

-Como sea- Exclamo el carro saliendo del cuarto ara dirigirse a sus cuarteles personales.

Hook se limito a observar su retirada mientras suspiraba, había cosas que jamás cambiarían, como la necedad de Starscream de quedarse en esa tonta estación aérea humana teniendo toda una base en ese lugar, lejos de los puentes subterráneos autobots.

Swindle entro poco después con su sonrisa a todo lo que da, -Adivina las últimas noticias Hook, imagino que Dead End no te contó nada- comento el jeep.

-Tu sabes que habla mucho, ¿Qué noticias Swindle?- Pregunto el médico volviendo al área de reparación donde reposaba su paciente fuera de línea, pero vivo.

-Bueno anoche una de esas pestes Predacons se topo con Starscream- Exclamo el Combaticon

La grúa abandono su trabajo un momento atendiendo al relato de su compañero, quien le contó todo con detalle.

El Constructicon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, después de tanto tiempo parecía que finalmente las cosas comenzarían a cambiar, lo que más le intrigo fue el relato de la charla del seeker con Prime y la información acerca de esos nuevos decepticons.

-Hmmm, es algo interesante debo decir, pero no creo que suceda nada nuevo Swindle, no te emociones antes de tiempo- Finalizo el Contructicon, -Ahora si me permites Breakdown y yo tenemos una cita.

-je,je,je, si suerte- Replico el jeep riendo, tantos años en la tierra los habían hecho adoptar muchos modismos humanos que jamás imaginaron en apocas pasadas.

El Combaticon recorrió el pasillo topándose con Octane el triplecon, -No deberías andar divulgando eso por ahí- Le advirtió el jumbo jet.

-No le veo problema, al contrario sería bueno tener algo de acción- Contesto el jeep

-Tu sabes porque estamos aquí, ¿Acaso quieres que nuestra existencia sea anunciada al resto del universo?- Pregunto el Jet

-Por favor los Decepticons están extintos para Cybertron y para Charr, es más, este Megatron ni siquiera es la mitad de bueno que nuestro fallecido líder y dudo mucho que sepa algo sobre nosotros- Afirmo Swindle

-No estoy tan seguro- Pensó Octane.

-Aún así vivimos pacíficamente y así quisiera permanecer- Finalizo el triplecon.

-Okay, okay, como sea la ultima palabra es para nuestro aéreo líder- Respondió el jeep continuando con su camino.

Octane lo dejo marcharse mientras recordaba lo difícil que había sido llegar hasta ese punto, donde finalmente eran libres de vivir sin temores a ser cazados ya sea por enemigos o sus propios aliados.

(Flashback)

La vida de un Decepticon era solitaria, difícil y cruel.

La guerra devasto casi por completo a su raza, eso acompañado de las constantes dudas, desconfianzas y traiciones hacían de la vida difícil pero soportable. Hasta la llegada de Galvatron a quien no le importaban sus tropas siempre y cuando llegase a cumplir su objetivo, esto extinguió como primer punto a los seekers, siguiendo con cualquiera que no estuviese de acuerdo con sus ideas. Ellos perdieron la guerra lo que los llevo al exilio en Charr hasta que su suministro de energía prácticamente se agoto.

En este inter Starscream reapareció en varias ocasiones, a pesar de haber sido asesinado por Galvatron, pero no fue hasta que decidió sacrificarse para acabar con Unicron que su presencia marco una diferencia para algunos de ellos.

Él fue uno de los primeros en ver la realidad detrás de los actos confusos del seeker, quien se sacrifico para liberar las chispas de aquellos a quienes tontamente traiciono, sus únicos aliados reales sus compañeros aéreos. Su actitud avariciosa le costo la vida de sus dos compañeros, así como la libertad de sus chispas condenadas a seguir las ordenes de Unicron e incapaces de descansar en paz.

Starscream tampoco descansarían en paz, ese era su castigo, a pesar de haber acabado con Unicron, y haber enfrentado la muerte de distintas maneras continuaba viviendo, cumpliendo la condena que el mismo se impuso al olvidar lo que era ser parte de un escuadrón aéreo.

Pero esto fue solo el principio, pues después de esto, el seeker volvió una última vez, pero a diferencia de las otras su regreso no era en búsqueda de venganza, si no de una nueva oportunidad, aunque solo se encontró con odio y rechazo convirtiéndose en un fugitivo, incapaz de vivir entre los suyos. Paso por su mente el refugiarse con sus enemigos, buscar quizá al único que podía perdonarlo, pero cuando busco a los Autobots, estos ya se habían marchado; Cybertron ya no era lo que antes. Con esa vegetación rodeando su superficie alguna vez fría, poblado de Transformers semi orgánicos, quienes no parecían tener relación con sus verdaderos orígenes.

Incapaz de volver, el avión recorrió varios puntos intentando localizar al único que podría darle una segunda oportunidad, su una vez amigo Skyfire. En ese tiempo el Jet se topo con Octane quien al no estar de acuerdo con las creencias de sus últimos líderes se encontró en una situación similar a la de Starscream, quien le ayudo a escapar. Ambos voladores se encontraban solos, por lo que comenzaron a viajar juntos, aunque el seeker siempre fue renuente a tener un compañero aéreo, evitando el termino y lo que ello implica. Para él solo Skyfire, Thundercraker o Skywarp eran los únicos con ese título, dos de los cuales estaban muertos por su culpa y en cuanto al Autobot, bueno su paradero, así como del resto era desconocido, él no se arriesgaría a perder a otro aliado tontamente por lo que fueron aliados con una misión común. Pero para Octane eso no era importante, él entendía el porque, el hecho de no estar completamente solo era más que suficiente; hasta que se toparon con Dead End, uno de los Stunticons, el porche moribundo yacía al lado de los restos de su equipo, al parecer el único sobreviviente a un ataque desconocido, cerca había otro el Lamborgini blanco Breakdown su chispa al igual que la de Dead End no se había extinguido por completo aunque se encontraba peor que su compañero, los Jets recogieron a los heridos y repararon lo que pudieron, de ahí el Porche se unió a ellos mientras mantuvieron al otro Stunticon con vida, con la esperaza de poder repararlo algún día. Este pequeño grupo fue creciendo, trabajando entre las sombras, ocultándose de los otros Decepticons, observando como los otros pelaban hasta morir por las sobras de energía mientras el planetoide se convertía en el destino final de su raza. Una gigantesca tumba, recubierta de los restos de la más grande armada de Cybertron.

Decepticons una palabra que alguna vez implico gloria, poder, fuerza, habilidad, respeto. Ahora era más una sentencia de muerte en ese terrible lugar, los que sobrevivieron, los que buscaron otra forma de vida, los que creyeron en la redención, siguieron al Seeker fantasma como le apodaron. Entonces el verdadero viaje comenzó, con el robo de una gran nave maximal, la cual aseguro el viaje al planeta que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar.

Nunca se imaginaron que el destino de sus eternos rivales era el mismo, al menos no todos, porque Octane conocía lo suficientemente bien a su líder para saber que su intención había sido seguir a los Autobots, con la esperanza de encontrar a su viejo amigo, por lo que el destino más lógico sería la Tierra.

(Fin del Flashback)

El jumbo jet se dirigió a la salida de la base, a su paso pudo apreciar aquellos que se aventuraron con ellos en esa loca aventura, sus compañeros, su familia.

…………………………………

La noche Llego finalmente, la oscuridad recubrió esa parte del planeta, permitiendo a las estrellas renacer con su brillo tras la cortina del espacio infinito.

Scourge salio junto con sus tropas a vigilar el perímetro, o al menos eso era lo que creía Megatron, pues al llegar cierta hora, se separo del resto dirigiéndose al único lugar que podía ser un posible punto de encuentro. La base aérea del Sur, aunque a diferencia de la noche anterior, ahora había más seguridad en sus alrededores, el trailer maldijo su suerte, pues no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto, si su líder se enteraba de sus intenciones, sería mejor estar muerto.

Decidido a no dejar pasar la oportunidad circulo el perímetro tratando de localizar alguna manera de entrar.

En el interior de la Base un F-15 espiaba sus movimientos por medio de su radar.

-Así que finalmente hace su aparición, fue más pronto de lo que imagine- Se dijo la aeronave, recordando las palabras de Prime. -¿Debería hacer contacto o dejar ese problema a los Autobots?-

El trailer circulo una ultima vez la Base antes de retirarse, al parecer tendría que esperar más para poder hacer contacto o quizá buscar una mejor alternativa.

Su camino transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que un vehículo se atravesó frente a él. Debido a su color oscuro y forma aerodinámica era casi imposible de detectar. Encendió las luces frente a Scourge y comenzó a circular a su alrededor como si lo analizará.

-¿Le temes a la muerte?- Pregunto el carro al fin, con una voz fría e insensible, menos emotiva de lo que Scourge recordaba en cualquier otro de su raza. Como si un escalofrío recorriera su estructura se limito a esperar. El trailer no era muy paciente, ni tampoco un cobarde, pero por alguna razón ese carro le imponía.

-Si no eres capaz de responder una pregunta, ¿Cómo piensas hablar con el seeker fantasma?- Continuo el deportivo usando el apodo de su líder como prueba, él deseaba conocer la reacción del nuevo Decepticon, del líder de aquellos que osaban llevar el nombre de los suyos sin conocer el significado detrás de ese símbolo purpúreo.

-No le temo- Replico el trailer impaciente

-Mentiroso- Susurro el Viper, - Temes que tu líder te encuentre, temes por tu destino o no vendrías a escondidas en la oscuridad de la noche-

-No le temo a la muerte, solo deseo que la mía sea con honor, en batalla- Replico el vehículo de carga.

-Bien, muchos dicen que solo los tontos no le temen a la muerte, yo digo que no hay que temerle, pues todos vamos a morir. Pero como mueres eso si hay que analizarlo, a eso si hay que temerle- Exclamo el auto con un leve toque de entusiasmo en su respuesta.

-¿Qué era eso?, ¿Una clase de prueba?- Se pregunto el Trailer

-Hmmm, bueno creo que mi tiempo termino, buena suerte Decepticon- Finalizo el Viper alejándose a toda velocidad, el camión pensó en seguirlo pero un F-15 llamo su atención, el avión sobrevoló el lugar antes de seguir el mismo camino que el Viper.

Scourge dejo sus dudas al lado y persiguió a los dos vehículos tan rápido como pudo, el deportivo recorría el camino como un maestro, girando con gracia sin perder la velocidad, lo que complico al Trailer la persecución, repentinamente el coche salio del camino desapareciendo en la oscuridad de un valle.

El trailer sabía que podía ser una trampa, pero ya había llegado muy lejos para detenerse, por lo que continuo sin dudar deteniéndose en el centro del lugar. El lugar carecía de vegetación dejando tan solo la tierra y el polvo recubrir esa área.

El reciente Decepticon encendió sus luces iluminando la forma de Seeker quien se encontraba en tierra justo frente a él.

-Como el Viper- Se dijo el vehículo de carga.

-El Avión se transformo, revelando su forma robot, sus alas en su espalda resalaban elegantemente mientras el resto de su figura trazaba una silueta delicada pero bien diseñada, sus turbinas reposaban sobre sus hombros revelando parte de la fuerza que los motores debían usar diseñador para altas velocidades, sus insignias purpúreas resaltaban contrastando con lo blanco de la pintura la cual era acompañada de esos toque rojos, -seguramente veloz y mortal- Pensó el trailer comprendiendo el porque del nombre seeker.

Scourge se transformo al momento, notando un pequeño gesto de asombro en el seeker, pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-Por supuesto el se parecía mucho a Optimus Prime, aunque sería su versión oscura- Se dijo el camión

-¿Por qué nos buscaste?- Pregunto Finalmente el Jet cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba de frente al trailer, su tamaño era similar a pesar de todo.

-Yo soy un Decepticon, escuche que existían otros en la tierra por lo que tuve la necesidad de conocerlos y ¿porque no?, hacer un pacto con ustedes- Exclamo Scourge directo y al punto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos interesados en algún pacto?, ¿Qué ganaríamos nosotros aliándonos contigo?, Ni siquiera sabemos si eres realmente un decepticon, por lo que a mi concierne podrías ser un autobot tratando de engañarnos.

-Así que son sus enemigos- Replico el trailer.

Starscream continuo observando al nuevo Decepticon, en verdad su forma era imponente, probablemente sería un buen guerrero de la vieja escuela de haber tenido la oportunidad, pero ellos ya no combatían, al menos no si querían mantenerse olvidados, de por si ya era difícil con los Autobots haciendo su presencia conocida ante los humanos gracias a esos predacons.

-No supongas las cosas, eso puede ser un error fatal en batalla- Replico el Seeker.

Scourge lo miro pero el avión no parecía en lo más mínimo intimidado, es más lo veía de manera analítica.

-Si no deseas nada con nosotros , ¿Porque te presentaste hoy? –Pregunto finalmente el vehículo terrestre con frustración.

-Si no lo hacía seguirías rastreándome hasta encontrarme, mejor apresurar las cosas y evitar que pierdas el tiempo- Exclamo el Jet relajando su postura mientras caminaba unos metros lejos de el para admirar el cielo, una costumbre suya en esos días.

Con un leve suspiro volvió su atención al Trailer, -Si lo que buscas es una guerra estas en el lugar equivocado, nosotros aprendimos nuestra lección hace mucho tiempo, quizá deberías estudiar historia, entonces tal vez comprenderías de lo que hablo- Comento el F-15

-Tú no comprendes, mi guerra personal es una cosa, pero lo que no soporto es tener que vivir sirviendo a ese ser que se siente superior cuando no lo es. Los Decepticos son superiores a los Predacons, estoy casado de que seamos sus esclavos-

-Si son superiores ¿Por qué no pelean por su libertad?- Lo cuestiono Starscream

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?, sus tropas son debiles y torpes, pero no él, el es diferente… no puedo explicarlo- Susurro Scourge tratando de mantener en control el odio que sentía por su supuesto creador.

-No somos más que simples herramientas a su merced, se que tarde o temprano no dudará en eliminarnos solo porque no pertenecemos a los suyos, no importa que tan buenos o leales seamos- Continuo

-Es alguien que impone, su voz parece contener la sabidurías de muchos, la experiencia en batalla, su mirada es indomable y su fuerza parece infinita, como si la guerra fuera su segunda chispa- Replico el seeker con seriedad.

-Scourge lo miro estupefacto, ¿acaso lo conocía?- Pensó

-Su chispa es vieja, si lo que me dices es cierto, probablemente más vieja que la mía- Comento el Jet caminando hacia él, - Es increíble que vuelva una y otra vez, pero bueno yo estoy aquí así que ¿Por qué no el también?, quizá la tierra no fue una coincidencia, ni su guerra o el nombre que le dio a sus creaciones, quizá sea realmente él - Pensó Starscream.

-Entonces- Replico Scourge esperando una respuesta real

-Nosotros no pelearemos tu guerra, eso es algo que solo debes enfrentar, los Autobot y nosotros no combatimos más, pero si realmente eres un Decepticon tendrás nuestro apoyo, si lo que deseas es libertad, porque nosotros no abandonamos a los nuestros jamás- Afirmo el volador con decisión.

Scourge se alegro, al parecer estos guerreros le ayudarían a deshacerse del primer rival, el resto lo planearía en el camino.

-Sin embargo debes probar que tu y tus tropas son realmente Decepticons, solo entonces tendrán nuestro apoyo. Y algo más si lo hacen, nunca pienses en traicionarnos porque algo que no tiene perdón entre nosotros es la traición, no hay segundas oportunidades para aquellos que lo hacen- Exclamo el Jet transformando su ala en espada la cual giro deteniéndola a centímetros de Scourge.

-A la próxima usa también la tuya- Susurro el Seeker, -Nunca sabes cuando es en serio-

-Si no hay confianza, ¿Cómo puedo llamarme Decepticon?, ¿Cómo puedo se capas de vestir esa insignia con orgullo?, ¿Cómo puedo tener honor?- Contesto el trailer.

-Eres inteligente- Finalizo el avión, - Continúa con tus actividades, nosotros veremos que tan reales son tus palabras, y si son veraces, estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites.

El volador salto transformándose en el aire para alejarse del lugar a una velocidad inalcanzable para cualquier aeronave terrestre.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre, ni yo el mío- Pensó el camión volviendo con sus tropas.

……………………………………..

-¿Crees que fue buena idea?- Se escucho la transmisión de Octane por la radio del pequeño Jet de combate.

-Como dije, es una prueba Octane- Respondió el F-15 alcanzando a su aliado el cual volaba a unos metros al frente.

-Si, no te comprometiste a nada, realmente es un personaje interesante- Continuo el Jumbo Jet

-Lo es, es inteligente y tramposo, je,je,je, me recuerda a mi- Afirmo Starscream

-¿Cuando eras un torpe inmaduro?- Pregunto Octane

-No abuses de tu suerte Jumbo- Contesto el seeker girando alrededor de la gran aeronave

-Ja, ja, ja, te mostrare quien es el Jumbo- Replico el otro Decepticon aumentando la velocidad.

Un juego exclusivo para los voladores, donde la confianza se demostraba con unos giros peligrosos.

…………………………………….

En los cuarteles de los Autobots

Tide- Optimus, Optimus señor, algo sucede en el sector 15- Exclamo el holograma de la computadora central señalando una de sus pantallas.

-Dos puntos se movían erráticamente en sobre un área desértica-

-¿Tienes señal del satélite?- Pregunto el líder Autobot

-Si, estoy ampliando el cuadro con un zoom- Contesto la computadora mostrando la imagen del seeker y el Jumbo Jet en pleno vuelo.

-Vaya ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, parece que nuestros amigos salieron de su escondite para disfrutar de una agradable noche- Comento Prime admirando la escena en la pantalla.

-Corta la señal Tide, es un inocente juego, que solo ellos entienden- Ordeno el camión carmesí.

-Se ve peligroso- Exclamo la computadora

-Lo es, pero ese es el objetivo, quizá algún día te presente a un Jet que te lo explique- Finalizo Prime segundo antes de que la transmisión se cortará.

…………………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Ok, se que fue mucha platica y poca acción, pero era necesario para que se comprendiera el resto de la historia, en los siguientes viene más acción.

Si hay errores, ya sea en la caracterización o cualquier otra cosa, por favor háganmelo saber para poder hacer las correcciones.

Atentamente: Arken elf.


	3. Un juego peligroso

Capítulo 3

Un juego peligroso

Notas del autor: Gracias por las reviews, desde luego que Sky Bite aparecerá, a mi también me cae genial, es tan emotivo el solo quiere hacer las cosas bien para que lo aprecie su líder y solo recibe regaños.

En lo que se refiere a lo de Cybertron, la verdad es que no he tenido la oportunidad de leer los comics, por lo que me base en las series, y puse la evolución de cybertron así porque en Beast machines que se supone es la serie que le sigue a la segunda temporada de Beast Wars, lo explican de ese modo; como dije me he basado en las series para esas teorías, gracias por aclarar lo del comic, que daría por poder conseguir alguno para poder leerlo.

Y la otra pregunta, en efecto el Jazz, Rachet y otros de los que hablo son de la historia de G1.

En lo referente a Ultra Magnus, en la Serie Robots in Disguise se menciona como su hermano y en las series de G1 o G2 no recuerdo con exactitud cual mencionan a Ultra Magnus como hermano de Optimus, por eso lo deje de ese modo, al menos es lo que recuerdo de cuando veía esas series, lo que si es seguro es que Megatron no es hermano de Optimus, es algo que mencionan en la película, pero solamente ahí.

…………………………………

La mañana atrajo muchas sorpresas para todos, comenzando por la misteriosa desaparición del F-15 orgullo de la Base aérea sur, lo que no era interpretado como un buen augurio.

Ningún sistema de vigilancia había captado nada, por lo que solo quedaba suponer que algo estaba a punto de pasar. La tensión alrededor de los integrantes del lugar creció, permitiendo que los primeros susurros escaparan de sus bocas en los bares locales.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar- Pensó Hot shot al escuchar los comentarios desde donde se encontraba, el y otros de los Spychargers habían sido asignados a un tour de vigilancia en el área desde el encuentro de Optimus con el Decepticon.

-Debemos informar a Optimus- Exclamo el Autobot, retirándose tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

…………………………………………….

La actitud de los Decepticons era tan impredecible, que los Autobots no sabían que esperar. Optimus había recibido una transmisión de sus tropas quienes aseguraron lo que más temía.

Su mirada se enfoco en el tablero frente a él mientras su mente se concentraba en los posibles escenarios, si una intervención por parte de las viejas tropas se daba, no habría manera de retenerlos, no con su experiencia en batalla.

-Se que Magnus me aseguró que eso no sucedería, pero… es imposible ignorar lo que esta frente a nuestros ojos - Pensó la unidad de rescate.

…………………………………

Starscream admiro los cielos desde la entrada de la mina, finalmente había decidido abandonar su lugar de descanso, para reintegrarse a sus filas en la base, sin embargo sabía que ese movimiento solo alertaría a los otros bandos que tuviesen conocimiento de su existencia.

-Continuas pensativo- Exclamo Octane uniéndose a su líder.

Starscream no replico, pero sabía que el Jumbo jet lo entendería, le preocupaba la reacción de los Autobots, él sabía que Prime no actuaba sin pensar, lo que generalmente lo dejaba victorioso en casi todas sus batallas. Algo que siempre admiro de él.

-Los Autobots no se quedarán tranquilos, estoy seguro de que intentarán averiguar lo que esta sucediendo- Susurro el Jet enfocándose en el horizonte, desértico y cenizo.

-¿Cuál es el curso de acción?- Pregunto el triplecon con más frialdad de la que acostumbraba.

-El tiempo de las charlas se termino - Replico el seeker volviendo su atención en su camarada.

-¿Y que sugieres?, ¿Quieres que nos metamos en una guerra sin sentido solo porque unos principiantes creen que pueden manipularnos?- Prosiguió el Jumbo Jet con un tono irritado.

-Algo esta claro, lo que haga no será por lo Scourge o por los Autobots, eso no me preocupa. Más bien es él- Afirmo Starscream.

Octane le miro esperando el resto de la explicación

-Megatron- Susurro el Jet cambiando la entonación de su voz.

-Creí que no te importaba, es más aseguraste que no era más que un farsante que…- Pero las palabras se desvanecieron del procesador del Triplecon al notar la expresión del F-15.

-Hable con Scourge, la descripción que me dio es idéntica a la de nuestro antiguo líder, se que físicamente puede lucir diferente, pero somos transformers, adaptables, creados para cambiar y adaptarnos- Exclamo el seeker.

-Sospechas que sea su chispa a que manda a este nuevo ente- Respondió el jumbo

-Es posible- Contesto el Jet.

Octane comprendió la seriedad del asunto, no era difícil imaginar lo que sucedería si esa era la chispa de su antiguo líder, la verdad es que el tenía la esperaza de que eso jamás sucediera, pero si el seeker dudaba, era por alguna buena razón.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunto al fin, preocupado por la reacción de sus compañeros si se enteraban.

Starscream observo la entrada de la base una vez más, averiguare si mis sospechas son acertadas, y si lo son, no podemos permitir que continué. No volveré a esos tiempos de casi esclavitud, bajo su mando jamás.

Octane se preocupo al notar la reacción de su líder, la ira se reflejaba en sus visuales con una intensidad poco común para esos días, -No permitiré que regrese a destrozar todo lo que hemos logrado-Continuo.

-Si nos adelantamos podríamos revelar la verdad, deberías tranquilizarte un poco- Aconsejo el triplecon.

El jet le miro ofendido, - No soy un tonto Octane, me duele que pienses así de mí, se perfectamente lo que vamos hacer, empezando por devolver la jugada a nuestros nuevos amigos, je,je,je.

Finalmente el jumbo jet se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar ese malicioso tono en el F-15.

……………………………

Sky Byte sabía que Scourge estaba tramando algo, su actitud en los últimos días era demasiado apacible.

-Esto no me gusta nada, debería advertirle a Megatron- Exclamo el Predacon, -Pero jamás me creería si no tengo pruebas concretas- Continuo, -Su preferencia siempre va enfocada a ese grupo de vehículos sociopatas- Finalizo con tristeza. En realidad no entendía ¿Por qué su líder era así?, lo único que ellos habían hecho era seguir ordenes, no era su culpa que esos Autobots se metieran en su camino siempre, Aunque el último encuentro no había sido común.

Night Scream juró que un Decepticon había usado su espada para cazarlo sin piedad, el Tiburón pensó en las posibilidades de ese hecho, el único Decepticon con espada que conocía era ese molesto trailer y el dudaba que el vehículo oscuro hiciese esa clase de movimiento. –Es demasiado listo como para hacer algo así, se que el puede ser poco confiable, pero no haría tan drástico que pusiera en peligro su mera existencia, además la descripción de su compañero había sido diferente en todos los sentidos. Una Aeronave- se dijo Sky Byte pensando por un momento mientras admiraba el paisaje frente a él.

-La verdad es que no se porque Megatron eligió este planeta en particular existiendo tantos en el Universo, pero hay algo que hace que valga la pena-Continuo observando el cuadro. No sabía si era porque siendo un Predacon tenía más aprecio por la naturaleza, o simplemente el hecho de que se sintiese terriblemente solitario.

La brisa salada acaricio su estructura, refrescando sus circuitos con delicadeza, mientras el mar cantaba de un modo único para sus sistemas auditivos.

La arena clara se entremezclaba con el agua, mientras el Sol jugaba con los destellos de color sobre la superficie cristalina, -Que mejor que un Tiburón para apreciar la belleza del océano- Pensó tratando de olvidar la decepción que sentía al recordar la realidad de su situación.

-Rayos, a veces la vida es tan injusta- Exclamo dejándose caer sobre la arena.

………………………………..

Scourge avanzo por la carretera acompañado de sus tropas, el trailer pensó que sus palabras habían llegado a impactar en la chispa de seeker positivamente.

-SI es así, no tendremos que preocuparnos más por Megatron- Exclamo

-¿Qué hay del Sekker?, dijiste que era rápido y mortal- Replico Mega Octane aproximándose por el otro carril a su jefe.

-Lo es, pero si el lo suficientemente tonto para caer en mis palabras entonces no será un reto, encontraremos la manera de envolverlo en este juego y terminara sirviendo a nuestro lado junto con el resto de sus tropas, finalmente los Decepticons serán los verdaderos conquistadores- Afirmo el Trailer acelerando para llevarse una cerca de seguridad, la cual cedió con facilidad contra su rival.

-Ahora tropas a trabajar, recolecten todo el combustible que puedan- Ordeno la pipa negra transformándose.

…………………………..

Megatron por su parte observaba como sus subordinados robaban el preciado líquido, él no era un tonto, sabía que Scourge se había separado del resto del grupo la noche anterior, en el mismo punto donde Night Scream había sido agredido noches atrás. Para él los únicos soldados leales eran los Predacons a pesar de la incompetencia que habían mostrado en los últimos enfrentamientos con los Autobots, la lealtad era algo que no se podía comprar, mucho menos crear del modo en el que esos guerreros habían nacido.

Sus chispas habían sido corrompidas desde su reactivación, él sabía que el error continuaría avanzando hasta convertirse en un verdadero problema.

-Por el momento son una herramienta útil, la cual pienso aprovechar al máximo de su potencial- Susurro admirando la pantalla.

……………………………….

No tardo mucho para que la alarma sonara en la base Autobot, alertando a las tropas de Optimus.

-Señor, los decepticons están atacando la refinería petrolera que se encuentra al norte en el sector 5- Exclamó Tide con urgencia, el holograma se materializo frente al líder, mientras las posiciones de los grupos en guardia se mostraban en las pantallas de la computadora principal.

-Manda al equipo que se encuentra más cercano Tide, yo me encontrare con ellos, activa el puente ahora- Ordeno Prime transformándose.

-Las cosas no parecen mejorar- Se dijo encaminándose a su destino.

………………………………

Para entonces Sky Byte nadaba por los aires sin rumbo fijo, su mente se encontraba ocupada en sus problemas cuando se percato de la presencia de los hermanos Autobot bajo él, se veía que llevaban prisa, por lo que supuso que otro ataque se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Podria participar, y quien sabe, si todo sale bien, podría recuperar algo de la confianza de Megatron- Se dijo, -Aunque si las cosas salen mal estoy seguro de que me culparan por todo, esos tramposos vehículos solo buscaran la manera de salvar sus cuellos- Continuo, debatiendo si debía o no seguirlos

-Vamos Sky Bite tu no eres un cobarde, ¿Desde cuando piensas tanto las cosas cuando se trata de pelear por la causa?- Se reprocho el tiburón reiniciando el viaje, aunque esta vez era tras los Autobots.

……………………………….

En la mina…

¡Starscream!-, se escucho la voz de Swindle quien corrió a toda velocidad hacia la salida donde los voladores se encontraban.

Ambas aeronaves observaron al jeep el cual se detuvo frente a ellos con emoción, -¡Otro ataque!, esta vez los Deceptifalsos parecen llevar las de ganar!- Exclamo el Combaticon señalando hacia el interior del lugar, -Hook logro interceptar el satélite, y podemos ver todo como en primera fila- Continuo.

-¡Vamos o se perderán la acción!- Finalizo volviendo por donde había llegado.

-¿Sugerencias?- Cuestiono el triplecon.

-Starscream a Dead End- Llamo el jet a su subordinado.

-Dead end en línea- Replico el Viper, mientras recorría una autopista un poco alejada.

-Ubicación Dead End- Replico el F-15

-Me encuentro en el sector 4 sobre la carretera externa, coordenadas…-

Starscream abrió otro canal mientras escuchaba la respuesta del deportivo, -Hook, ¿Cuál es el estado de Breakdown?- Continuo la nave.

-Estable, pero aún no tengo respuestas satisfactorias- Contesto el Constructicon de inmediato.

-Fabuloso- Gruño el F-15.

-Déjame ir- Exclamo Octane adoptando su forma terrestre.

-No, aún no, necesitamos algo más adecuado para las circunstancias- Dijo la pequeña aeronave.

-Runabout, Runamuk- Llamo el seeker, repórtense de inmediato con Dead End, el es su oficial a cargo para esta misión- Ordeno – Las coordenadas están siendo transmitidas en este mensaje-

-Entendido- Contestaron los dos Lotus Spirit dirigiéndose hacia su nuevo destino.

-Dead End, ya sabes que hacer- Finalizo Starscream, cuando la figura de los dos Lotus, uno Negro y Blanco se incorporaron en formación detrás del Viper.

-Afirmativo, Dead End Fuera-

-Ahora vamos a seguir el consejo de Swindle- Exclamo el jet seguido de cerca por el jumbo.

…………………………………….

La misión parecía ser todo un éxito, el combustible continuo descargándose dentro del tanque de Scourge.

-Vamos bien, vamos bien- Afirmo Ro-Tor girando suavemente sus hélices.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro criminal- Informo Side Burn haciendo su aparición junto con sus dos hermanos.

-Los Autobots, deténganlos, son menos que nosotros, no serán un reto- Afirmo el trailer

Sus tropas abrieron fuego hacia los vehículos quienes no tardaron en transformarse apenas a tiempo para esquivar los disparos, los 3 sabían que no podía regresar el fuego con los tanques ahí, seria sumamente peligroso.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto el menor asomando por unos instantes para enfrentarse con una nueva lluvia de color.

-Esto no es positivo en definitiva no lo es- Exclamo el deportivo azul con un poco de desesperación.

-No podemos abrir fuego desde este ángulo, es muy peligroso- Pensó Prowl notando la figura de su líder quien apareció a pocos metros de ellos transformándose de inmediato y fusionándose con su caja.

-Deténganse Decepticons- Dijo apuntando con el cañón de agua a sus rivales.

-Eso jamás Prime- Contesto Mega Octane, Decepticons combínense- Ordeno el vehículo militar saltando con los otros para formar al gran Gestalt, cuando un potente chorro de agua lo hizo caer chocando contra Scourge.

-Eso no será tan fácil- Afirmo Optimus.

-Ya lo veremos- Replico Mega disparando nuevamente, Ro-tor se elevo abriendo fuego desde arriba, junto con su compañero aéreo.

X-Brawn al ver que se alejaban de los tanques aprovecho para devolver el fuego, sin embargo ninguno noto a los otros dos quienes desconectaron el tanque de la pipa, para dirigir el combustible en su dirección regándolo por toda el área.

Los lasers volaban en todas direcciones rozando el líquido flamable, Optimus se percato y con un rápido golpe derribo a Mega Octane, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡Deténganse o todo estallará!- Se escucho su voz.

Prowl se encontraba entretenido en un duelo mano a mano con cierto trasbordador espacial como para notar lo que sucedía alrededor.

Un disparo de Side Burn acertó en uno de las hélices de Ro-Tor quien se desplomo aún transformado dirigiéndose hacia el combustible, los segundos se hicieron minutos, mientras la catástrofe parecía caer sobre ellos, el hélice rozo el pavimento creando chispas las cuales saltaron hacia el combustible. Todos se prepararon para lo inevitable excepto por Optimus quien continuo su paso tratando de alejar el material flamable con el cañón de agua.

-No permitiré que esto termine así- Se dijo, el jeep militar se transformo tratando de huir, cuando otro automóvil se atravezo en su camino.

-¿Qué?- Grito el jeep al notar a otros dos vehículos aparecer de la nada.

-¡Más Autobots!- Grito retrocediendo.

Cuando el Viper sin transformarse revelo un cañón de uno de sus costados.

-No abras fuego, tu líder esta tratando de evitar que todos volemos, pero el deportivo lo ignoro levantando su rifle, el cual expulso un rayo de energía, los Lotus quienes habían adoptado una formación a los costados de su líder imitaron sus movimientos de un modo sincronizado tan perfecto que parecía ser una sola entidad. El decepticon se arrojo al piso cubriéndose mientras los disparos pasaban sobre su figura.

-Hasta aquí llegamos- Pensó, cuando una explosión se escucho a lo lejos. El disparo había acertado en su objetivo, arrojando la figura del helicóptero a lo lejos, pues Ro- Tor no había podido recuperar el control y se encontraba a punto de estrellar su cola contra otro tanque, lo que se evito gracias a los tres deportivos recién llegados.

Optimus se dio cuenta de esto, enfocándose en los vehículos, los cuales cambiaron su sistema de armamento a algo más peligroso mientras enfocaban a su nuevo objetivo.

-Están aquí- Pensó Prime, para entonces Prowl y X-Braw habían avanzado hasta llegar a su lado, Side Burn continuo su pequeño juego con Mega Octane, quien lo levanto para lanzarlo contra el piso.

Dead End se percato de la presencia de Scourge quien finalmente abandono su tanque, para atacar al líder autobot con su espada.

Sky Byte se detuvo notando el caos a su alrededor, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Se pregunto cuando la forma de un helicóptero fuera de control se estrello contra él, dejándolos a ambos fuera de combate.

-AHHHH, quítate, quítate, noooooo- Se removió el tiburón, pero la figura de la nave militar no le permitió actuar.

-Veo muchas estrellitas- Comento Ro-tor quedando fuera de línea por el momento.

……………………………….

Megatron observo los sucesos con ira, su frustración crecía a cada segundo mientras veía como sus tropas eran derrotadas con facilidad.

-Tres Autobots más, no puedo creerlo- Grito golpeando el muro de la nave, ¿Acaso no hay manera de que dejen de reproducirse?- Continuo

Los Predacons se ocultaron, no deseando ser el objetivo de la ira de su líder, mientras miraban desde un rincón la batalla.

…………………………..

Dead End maniobro con velocidad al igual que Runamuk y Runabout, los tres se separaron pasando entre los tanques desde donde abrieron fuego contra los otros Decepticons. Cada disparo derribo a uno por uno, sin fallar, la exactitud era justo la de un veterano; los cruces de los vehículos, mezclados con la velocidad solo indicaban la precisión de un buen equipo de combate.

Prowl reconoció de inmediato la maniobra, pero no dijo nada, preguntándose ¿Por qué esos Decepticons los estaban ayudando?

-¡Vaya, así se hace chicos!- Celebro Side Burn quien se unió a su grupo en instantes, -¡Que puntería!- Continuo alegremente

Optimus sabía que ese encuentro no había sido por accidente, pero su atención estaba enfocada en Scourge quien fallo en notar las bajas de su lado, cegado en sus deseos por destruir a Optimus Prime.

Al llegar a las orillas de la instalación, Dead End continuo sin detenerse, tomando la salida hacia la autopista mientras guardaba su láser. Los lotus le imitaron alejándose sin detenerse a ver el resultado de sus actos.

Prime detuvo el brazo de Scourge arrancando la espada de la mano de su dueño, el trailer oscuro enfurecido se alejo unos metros, percatándose por primera vez del resultado de la batalla.

Sus tropas se encontraban en el piso fuera de línea, mientras que los Autobots no parecían tener un solo rasguño.

-No puede ser- Comento mientras su espada caía frente a él.

-Han perdido- Afirmo el líder Autobot, su figura imponente se denoto ante él, los hermanos a su espalda le miraban apuntando sus armas hacia él con decisión en su mirada.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- Grito el trailer con furia.

-No hay escapatoria, ríndete ahora- Replico Side Burn sonriente

-Malditos Autobots, malditos- Fue la respuesta del furioso Decepticon, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer, ellos tenían razón y ahora estaba solo a la merced de Prime.

Optimus continúo mirando a Scourge pero no hizo movimiento alguno que indicaran sus intenciones.

-Te desteto Prime, y obtendré mi venganza- Afirmo Scourge llamando a sus tropas, quienes con lentitud se incorporaron emprendiendo la retirada.

Los Autobots los dejaron marcharse, la batalla había terminado a su favor.

Sky Byte se alejo en cuanto Ro-Tor se levanto sin decir más, tal vez no había sido capaz de ayudar, pero se sentía bien saber que los Decepticons también habían tenido su merecido en esa batalla.

-Ja,ja,ja ya no tan perfectos- Pensó nadando fuera de ahí.

……………………………….

Al mismo tiempo Megatron se alejo de la pantalla pensativo, debía estar furioso por el resultado del enfrentamiento, pero algo en esos autobots lo hizo pensar, no sabía que era o porque, pero por alguna razón no podía enojarse.

Con estos pensamientos se alejo del puente, pasando frente a los Predacons quienes tan solo observaron como su líder los ignoraba internándose en las profundidades de la nave.

Ninguno intervendría, sintiéndose afortunados de haber salido bien de esa.

………………………………

Los tres vehículos deportivos se alejaron con dirección a su base, Dead End terminaba de dar su informe oral al seeker quien se veía sumamente complacido con el resultado.

-Los juegos han comenzado, ahora veremos quien es el ganador- Exclamo admirando el resultado desde el cuarto de control.

………………………………..

El equipó de construcción se unio al grupo de Optimus con las intenciones e repara los daños de la batalla, Side Burn no perdió tiempo en contarle a Wedge lo que había pasado y X-Brawn comenzó ayudar a los demás del equipo mientras miraba de reojo Prime.

-¿Por qué crees que nos hayan ayudado?- Pregunto Prowl al camión de bomberos

-No lo se Prowl, pero esto parece ser que apenas esta comenzando- Replico Optimus observando el lugar

……………………………….

Okay eso es todo por este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por las reviews, de no ser por ellas creo que ya habría abandonado este fic.

Mil gracias TAVATA, y por supuesto que mereces un fic dedicado especialmente a ti, pues han sido tus comentarios los que me han hecho tratar de mejorar cada capítulo.

Arken elf.


	4. El fin del Juego

Capítulo 4

El fin del Juego

Notas del Autor: Gracias por acompañarme hasta este capítulo, TAVATA agradezco todos tus comentarios y este esta dedicado especialmente a ti. Ojala podamos vernos en el MSN o algo para platicar, de un fan a otro. Suerte y Gracias.

La imagen se repitió una y otra vez en la pantalla, Scourge admiraba el resultado sin demostrar nada, aunque en realidad estaba más que furioso, al principio creyó que los Autobots eran los responsables, pero al ver las escenas concentradas en la memoria de la computadora, reconoció al Viper negro de inmediato.

Era el mismo vehículo que había hecho esas extrañas preguntas acerca de la muerte en su encuentro con los otros Decepticons, como olvidar esas habilidades de camuflaje que rivalizaban fácilmente con la de los Spychargers Autobot.

-¿Por qué intervinieron?- Se pregunto, -¿Acaso todo fue un acto?- Continuo el Trailer reviviendo su encuentro con el Seeker. La imagen del Jet frente a el acompañado de esas palabras lo hicieron pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

-Quizá las cosas no sean tan fáciles como imagine, aunque el dijo que estaríamos a prueba¿Me pregunto si se referirá a esa intervención?-

La actitud del F-15 era demasiado confusa, tanto que era imposible ligar una acción con otra para deducir una estrategia.

-Es peligroso, no puedo confiarme con él- Pensó.

-Sea lo que sea, no podemos darnos el lujo de volver a fallar- Exclamo finalmente preparándose para enfrentar a Megatron quien esperaba todo un reporte en persona.

………………………….

En la base de la Mina…

-Te lo aseguro Prime, cuando hablamos dije que no intervendría, pero jamás asegure que mis tropas no hicieran nada al respecto- Afirmo el Seeker, la pantalla principal mostraba la figura del líder Autobot quien no había tardado en contactar a su antiguo rival.

-Sin embargo deberías estar feliz de que hayan llegado, después de todo lo único que hicieron fue ayudarlos, si tu reporte esta correcto- Continuo con indiferencia.

-No juegues al inocente conmigo Starscream, se que tú estas inmiscuido directamente- Afirmo Prime

El jet observo a Optimus sin replicar, era obvio que por algo habían sido el cuadro victorioso, pero rayos nunca hacía daño jugar al inocente de vez en cuando.

-No estoy Jugando- Afirmo la aeronave, -Tú mejor que nadie debería saber eso-

-En efecto- Replico el líder Autobot manteniendo su postura.

-Si esa es tu opinión ya no hay nada más que discutir- Finalizo el F-15 cortando la transmisión.

La figura de Prime se borro de la pantalla mientras el seeker golpeaba la consola con enojo, -¿Por qué siempre deben ser tan honorables?- Exclamo frustrado, a su espalda Hook observaba su reacción con resignación.

-Otra consola que reparar, rayos- Se dijo mirando el daño.

-No quiero que los Autobots intervengan, esto se ha convertido en algo personal y su presencia solo complicaría la situación- Comento Starscream.

-¿Y que sugieres?- Intervino Octane aproximándose a su líder

-Un ataque frontal, vamos un ataque frontal- Se escucho la sugerencia de Swindle.

El jet observo al resto del grupo, el cual parecía ansioso de respaldar la petición del Combaticon.

-Al parecer Optimus nos esta cerrando cualquier otra posibilidad, tendremos que apresurar nuestra estrategia- Replico el Jet, - Creo que es hora de enseñarle a esos Predacons el significado de la palabra Decepticon.

-Yeah- Brinco el jeep; los otros parecían alegrarse de la decisión mientras Octane veía de modo reprobatorio tal actitud.

-Como si no hubiésemos aprendido nada- Pensó algo decepcionado.

El grupo salio de la sala de control dejando atrás a las 2 aeronaves.

-No te preocupes mi querido camarada, las cosas no son lo que crees, estamos evitando que una catástrofe se haga presente- Comento el F-15, -Si Megatron usa su verdadero potencial, las cosas se complicarían para todos nosotros, se que podríamos dejarle el asunto a los Autobots, pero honestamente ellos no harán nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde-

-Porque me suena a justificación. Starscream sólo espero que esto sea por lo que dices y no por una venganza personal- Respondió el Jumbo Jet con resignación

-Octane- Exclamo el Seeker, nosotros somos Decepticons, fuimos construidos para combatir, así que comprendo porque piensas que solo busco justificar mi reacción, sin embargo me gustaría que entendieras que no es así, créeme cuando te digo que yo se mejor que nadie lo que es actuar impulsivamente, he pagado suficiente por esos errores como para querer repetir esa experiencia, además no deseo reiniciar una guerra sin sentido- Continuo la aeronave.

-Es por eso que los Autobots no deben inmiscuirse en esto, y se exactamente como hacerle para evitar su intervención- Finalizo el Jet dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Necesito confirmar algo antes de que actuemos, encárgate de que todos estén listos- Ordeno el Seeker antes de transformarse para perderse en los cielos.

…………………………………..

Para entonces Scorge había terminado con su informe, Megatron escucho con atención, concentrándose en la descripción de las maniobras que los nuevos Autobots habían realizado, sintiendo un sentimiento de familiaridad en todo eso.

-Así que los 3 vehículos entrecruzaron sus caminos mientras abrían fuego- Replico el líder Predacon.

-En efecto mi lord- Contesto el trailer sin revelar el odio que en realidad le embargaba al tener que dirigirse así a ese ente el cual se jactaba de su grandeza sin siquiera molestarse en intervenir en las verdaderas batallas.

-Un verdadero líder demuestra su grandeza en el campo, no sentado en un tonto trono reprimiendo al resto por sus propios errores- Pensó el Decepticon agachándose en señal de respeto.

-Esta bien Scourge regresa con tus tropas- Ordeno Megatron.

……………………………….

En la misma nave en otra sección aledaña, los otros Predacons discutían los acontecimientos pensando en lo que el futuro parecía ofrecer.

-Pensé que Ultra Magnus era el único Autobot tan loco como para arriesgar a sus compañeros de ese modo- Comento Night Scream a sus otros dos compañeros.

-Obviamente nos equivocamos- Replico el predacon anfibio.

-Quizá es el equipo de Magnus que viene acabar con todos nosotros- Exclamo el ultimo miembro del grupo con terror.

-Y a eso hay que sumarle el extraño Decepticon que casi me mata- Interrumpió la ardilla aterrorizando más a sus compañeros.

-Tranquilos ustedes tres- Exclamo Sky Byte después de haber escuchado la exclamación de los otros predacons.

-Sky Byte, estamos acabados- Argumentaron los tres guerreros al momento.

El tiburón los miro con seriedad mientras adoptaba una pose seria e imponente antes de hablar.

-Somos guerreros Predacons, elegidos por el grandioso Megatron entre muchos otros, por lo tanto no debemos temer aquello que estamos a punto de enfrentar, pues si usamos nuestras habilidades la victoria será nuestra- Afirmo el tiburón con una seguridad tal, que el resto del grupo lo miro impresionado.

-Eso fue inspirador- Susurro el anfibio con sus ojos grandes a punto de llorar.

-Si- Replicaron los otros dos imitando a su compañero, -Eso fue hermoso y emotivo- Exclamaron.

-Gracias, Gracias- Contesto Sky Byte, -Ahora es momento de demostrar…- Continuo cuando la voz de Megatron interrumpió su discurso.

-Sky Byte- Se escucho por el altavoz de la nave, -Ven de inmediato-

El Tiburón no lo pensó dos veces corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el puente listo para recibir órdenes, a su paso se topo con Scourge quien no se veía nada alegre con la situación mientras se internaba en sus cuarteles personales.

-Je, parece ser que finalmente las cosas van mejorando- Exclamo feliz el predacon entrando al puente donde le esperaban.

-Gran Megatron estoy aquí como usted ordeno- Comento Sky

-Tengo una misión para ti Sky Byte- Replico el líder Predacon observando la pantalla de la nave.

-Por supuesto, lo que ordenes Megatron- Respondió el tiburón con devoción.

-Scourge asegura que estos guerreros misteriosos son Autobots renegados como Ultra Magnus, sin embargo sus palabras no me dan mucha confianza, siento que esos Decepticons están ocultando algo y por eso debo encargarte esta misión a ti, mi más fiel soldado- Dijo el Dragón girando sobre su eje, enfocando su atención en el Tiburón.

-Esto es un sueño, es fabuloso, finalmente he recuperado la confianza de nuestro grandioso líder que felicidad- Pensó el squalo transmetal con alegría.

-Necesito averiguar quienes son estos misteriosos guerreros- Se dijo Megatron.

-Tu y tus tropas deberán salir y obtener energía de planta eléctrica que esta en el área central de la ciudad, se que parece difícil, pero confío en que sabrás manejarlo- Afirmo el líder predacon.

-Si, si lord Megatron délo por hecho- Contesto Sky Byte al momento.

-Perfecto- Finalizo el dragón.

El tiburón se dirigió a la salida llamando a los otros tres Predacons para encontrarse con ellos a las afueras de la nave.

-Al fin, la oportunidad que necesitábamos- Se dijo Sky apresurando el paso.

…………………………………….

Para entonces Starscream había cruzado medio continente en ese apresurado vuelo, debía localizar a Scourge y su grupo antes de que los Autobots intervinieran, o su plan se echaría a perder.

-La última marca fue en esta área- Pensó el Jet sobrevolando la costa percatándose de la presencia de 4 Cybertronianos no muy lejos de su posición, sus scanners eran extremadamente efectivos, pues la tecnología Sekker era la mejor para navegación y ataque rápido a pesar de sus años.

-Je, je, je ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?- Exclamo la aeronave al darse cuenta de que eran los Predacons a quienes había detectado, con un giro rápido el Jet ascendió, ocultando su presencia de los radares Predacon.

-Bueno mi plan era menos directo, pero supongo que las oportunidades no deben desperdiciarse- Continuo activando su transmisor.

-Starscream a la base, adelante-

-Aquí Hook¿Qué sucede?- Se escucho la replica

-Hook, comunícame con Octane- Ordeno el seeker al momento.

Un momento paso cuando la voz del triplecon se hizo presente.

-¿Localizaste a los otros Decepticons?- Pregunto el jumbo Jet

-Algo mejor- Contesto el F-15

…………………………………

Abajo en la playa, los tres guerreros se alistaron para su misión, Sky Byte les dio las instrucciones de su último plan mientras avanzaban.

-Esto será complicado- Se quejo uno de ellos.

El tiburón al escuchar esto se giro mirando de frente a su tropa, -Parece complicado pero Megatron ha confiado en nosotros nuevamente y no podemos decepcionarlo, a menos que deseen que esos Decepticons nos sustituyan y terminemos en la calle, sin trabajo y hogar- Replico Sky

Los otros tres miembros del equipo lo miraron estupefactos, -¿Realmente su líder los echaría si fallaban?, en realidad no estaban seguros, pero no se arriesgarían averiguarlo.

-Okay, vamos- Replicaron no muy convencidos.

………………………………..

Para entonces los Autobots se encontraban en alerta, Optimus había indicado que cualquier situación sospechosa fuese reportada de inmediato.

Los vehículos circulaban las calles sin cesar esperando que todo Fuese una falsa alarma.

-Parece ser que Optims esta un poco tenso- Comento Side Burn sin pensar siquiera lo que estaba diciendo.

A su lado sus hermanos escucharon sus palabras pero ninguno replico, ellos sabían que esa clase de alertas habían dejado de aplicarse tiempo atrás, desde la partida de los Decepticons en la gran guerra.

-Side esta preocupado y no puedo culparlo, Prime ha estado bastante alterado en estos días, analítico, quizá demasiado analítico- Pensó Prowl, - Esto no me gusta nada, es como si algo muy malo fuera a suceder y sólo esperásemos lo inevitable - Continuo en su mente con desconcierto.

Cerca de ellos en uno de los edificios Ultra Magnus analizaba los movimientos de los Autobots dirigidos por su hermano.

-Así que ya comenzó- Exclamo, -Después de todo Optimus tenía razón-

…………………………….

Las órdenes del seeker habían sido claras, debía contactar al otro triplecon Blitzwing y preparar al resto de las tropas, mientras Starscream conseguía las coordenadas de su objetivo.

"_Será un enfrentamiento frontal, rápido y directo, debemos tomar en cuenta que en cuanto el ataque comience dispondremos de pocos minutos antes de que los Autobots intervengan, porque te aseguro que lo harán"_

-Supongo que era inevitable- Se dijo el Jumbo Jet, -Aunque la idea de una distracción sonaba más viable, no contradeciría a su amigo y compañero de vuelo.

-Aunque no quiera admitirlo, de verdad que hacemos un buen equipo en el aire- Se dijo comenzando la búsqueda del otro triplecon.

……………………………….

Starcream espero un poco, permitiendo que sus objetivos se alejaran calculando el ángulo de aproximación.

Sky Byte se detuvo por un segundo notando por primera vez la presencia de la aeronave militar en el cielo.

-Extraño- Comento, notando como giraba manteniendo posición.

-¿Qué es tan extraño?- Pregunto Night Scream deteniéndose a su lado.

-Un avión a lo alto, parece girar alrededor nuestro con gran discreción, es extraño que no lo haya notado hasta este momento- Replico el tiburón.

-¿Dijiste avión?- Exclamo la ardilla buscando al Jet en lo alto, un rayo de Sol lo cegó por un momento, cuando la figura de la aeronave se revelo, descendiendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-AHHHHHHH- Grito Night Scream con desesperación, -Es el. El…el…- Tartamudeo corriendo en dirección contraria.

El F-15 se regocijo de la reacción de su aparente rival, apuntando sus misiles.

-Es hora de tener una charla amistosa Predacons- Murmuro el Jet, abriendo fuego.

Los misiles pasaron al lado de ellos impactándose a poco metros de distancia, la arena voló en todas direcciones acompañada de esa onda expansiva generada por la detonación del armamento. Los 4 predacons volaron en distintas direcciones aterrizando de golpe sobre el piso.

El avión se elevo tan rápido como había bajado tomando altitud con un giro rápido alistando un segundo ataque.

-Viene de Vuelta- Apunto el anfibio purpúreo incorporándose con velocidad. Los otros tres guerreros le imitaron corriendo cada quien hacia una dirección diferente.

El F-15 repitió su ataque creando más explosiones, aunque esta vez fue en un radio más abierto al inicial.

-Esta jugando con nosotros- Replico Sky Byte notando los patrones de ataque; por la distancia y giros, se podía deducir que ninguno de los misiles estaban armados directamente a ellos.

Con esta idea se detuvo notando a los otros tres correr de un lado a otros desesperados, lo que era realmente desconcertante.

Starscream noto la falta de respuesta del Tiburón lo que lo hizo sonreír. Para sus adentros, -Ese debe ser el líder de este patético grupo- Pensó ajustando su puntería.

-El juego termino- Exclamo disparando una vez, más. Una lluvia de balas y misiles rodeo a los tres guerreros, ocultando su forma entre el humo de las explosiones, y la arena.

Sky Byte se cubrió un momento mientras los efectos de la explosión se desvanecían para revelar la figura de sus tres compañeros fuera de línea en el piso. Frente a ellos la forma del Seeker con su espada en mano le observaba, algunas marcas de energon marcaban su figura, mientras su mirada carmesí brillaba con intensidad sin transmitir nada más, como un espectro de épocas pasadas.

El jet dio unos pasos hacia el tiburón, con su espada a medio pecho en guardia.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto el Predacon, en realidad esa figura le aterraba, pero estaba dispuesto a no defraudar a Megatron una vez más.

-¿Dónde esta Megatron?- Pregunto el Decepticon con un estilo frío antinatural.

El Tiburón lo miro, pero no replico.

El Jet movió sus cañones en dirección al objetivo, haciendo un par de disparos de advertencia a los costados de su rival.

-¿Dónde esta?- Repitió el Seeker, bajando su espada levemente hacia un costado mostrando el resplandor de las misma de modo amenazador.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Respondió el Predacon con otra pregunta.

-Con un rápido paso el Seeker se encontró prácticamente sobre él con el arma a milímetros de su cabeza, - ¿Dónde?- Fue el ultimátum del F-15.

Sky Byte sabía que estaba en verdaderos problemas.

…………………………………….

Por su parte la movilización decepticon había comenzado, Blitzwing se había unido al grupo de asalto conformado por el par de Lotus, Dead End, Swindle, Hook, Octane y el recién recuperado Breakdow.

-¿Somos todos?- Pregunto Blitzwing no muy convencido.

-Astrotrain viene en camino- Afirmo el Jumbo Jet

-Pensé que no quería saber nada de nosotros- Respondió el triplecon tanque

-Igual yo, pero al enterarse de lo que sucedía, fue él quien se puso en contacto- Comento el Constructicon interviniendo en la conversación.

Una señal se ilumino en la pantalla de la computadora principal, aquella que estaban esperando.

-Al parecer Train tendrá que alcanzarnos en el lugar- Río Swindle antes de salir de la base.

……………………………

-Optimos, Optimus se escucho la exclamación de TA-I; el holograma se dirigió al Autobot mientras revelaba una serie de datos en sus pantallas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el camión de Bomberos observando la información revelada

-Una movilización de vehículos ha comenzado a darse, su identificación ha salido positiva… Prime, son ellos- Confirmo la computadora.

-¿Tienes identificación de todos?- Continuo el líder con seriedad.

-Afirmativo Optimus- Se escucho la replica, acompañada de una serie de archivos con los nombres de cada uno.

El camión sabía que todos los elementos estaban en su contra, lo más fácil sería dejar esa batalla de lado y permitir que se enfrentarán solos, pero…

-Ese no es el método adecuado- Se dijo.

-Envía la información a todos los elementos Autobots disponibles, algunos de ellos no tienen idea de lo que enfrenarán y no deseo casualidades- Ordeno Prime, reviviendo esos momentos en los que su primer equipo en el Ark se preparaba para pelear. La imagen del viejo grupo se hizo presente en su mente.

-Rachet, Sunstracker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Red Alert, les prometo que las cosas no se repetirán- Pensó, decidido a terminar ese conflicto definitivamente.

-TA-I- Activa el puente espacial e informa a todos el destino final.

-A la orden- Contesto el holograma, siguiendo las órdenes.

………………………………..

Scourge y el resto del grupo Decepticon salieron del área de reparación, percatándose de la ausencia de todos los Predacons, incluyendo a Megatron.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- Exclamo Ro-Tor

Scourge no contesto, no estaba de humor para andar adivinando las cosas, por lo que decidió salir y averiguarlo personalmente, seguido de cerca por su equipo.

………………………

En la superficie, una batalla acababa de comenzar, pues segundos antes de terminar con su rival, Starscream se encontró de frente con el objeto de su búsqueda.

El gigantesco Predacon se detuvo Frente a él con arrogancia.

-Megatron- Replico el Seeker analizando la nueva forma que su ex líder mostraba, imponente sí, pero no mejor que la original.

Las memorias de ese momento flashearon ante el Jet, reviviendo el odio tan marcado en su chispa, años de rivalidad, odio y deseos de venganza se hicieron presentes.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto el dragón manteniendo el toque de superioridad que Starscream tanto detestaba.

-Tonto eres al creer que todo existe para estar a tu disposición, tonto al creer que tienes derecho a regresar para reclamar algo que no te pertenece, la tierra es nuestra, así como nuestras vidas- Se dijo el F-15

-Veo que eres un gran guerrero, decimaste a mis hombres con velocidad y exactitud, algo digno de admirarse- Comento el Predacon líder notando las insignias en las alas del avión.

-¿Decepticon?- ¿Pero como?- Se pregunto, -Los Decepticons se extinguieron mucho tiempo atrás- Continuo recordando porque había otorgado ese nombre al grupo creado por él.

-Decepticon Seeker- Finalizo Megatron, sintiendo el termino con naturalidad.

Starscream sonrío, -Al parecer ya estas recordando- Susurro.

Sky Byte recorrió el contorno de su cuello asegurándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar, antes de centrar su atención a los sucesos que se daban frente a él.

-Completito y bien- Comento con alivio, -Megatron me salvo- Prosiguió al ver a su líder de pie frente a él.

-¡En verdad le preocupa!, es lo más maravilloso- Replico con alegría ignorando la conversación de los dos cybertronianos rivales.

-Pensaba hacer esto de un modo distinto, pero ya que tuviste la amabilidad de venir a recibirme, creo que será mejor acabar antes de tener intervenciones no deseadas- Argumento el Jet

El dragón admiro la actitud del F-15, -Si, el viejo orgullo Decepticon, grandes guerreros en su tiempo, la más grandiosa armada cybertroniana, decimada por sus actuales enemigos. Los Autobots.

-¿Por qué combatir si podemos ser aliados?, o mejor aún, integrarte a mis filas- Respondió el Predacon, -Yo te ayudaré a obtener tu venganza contra los culpables de la extinción de tu raza, los Autobots-

El avión no podía creer lo que escuchaba, parecía una broma preparada por el destino, una sorpresa sólo para él.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas- Contesto el Seeker girando nuevamente su espada, -La hora de conversación termino- Finalizo corriendo en dirección a su rival.

El dragón miro al Jet de manera confiada¿Qué podría hacer ese simple avión a alguien como él?, podía ser rápido, pero no lo suficiente.

-Prime no ha podido derrotarme Jet¿Qué te hace pensar que tu podrás?- Comento, recibiendo un corte en su brazo sin siquiera notarlo. El gesto complaciente se borro de su rostro volviendo la atención al F-15.

-Al parecer te gusta el modo difícil- Amenazo el Predacon subiendo su guardia, -Entonces así será-

Para entonces los Decepticons avanzaban con velocidad.

-Estamos a punto de arribar a las coordenadas- Afirmo Blitzwing distinguiendo las siluetas de los Autobots de pie esperándolos.

-Que demonios¿Autobots?- Exclamo el triplecon

-Deténganse Decepticons- Se escucho la instrucción de Optimus Prime, quien se encontraba al frente de sus tropas.

-Jamás Prime- Respondió Blitzwing preparándose para un enfrentamiento.

-No, esperen- Ordeno Octane descendiendo para detenerse frente al líder Autobot.

-¿Qué sucede Prime?- Pregunto el Jumbo Jet después de transformarse.

-Eso quiero saber- Contesto el camión de Bomberos.

-Los Autobots no son nuestros enemigos, no deseamos pelear contra ustedes, pero quiero que comprendas que necesitamos apresurarnos, nuestro líder esta enfrentándose a los Predacons sólo mientras discutimos- Explico el triplecon. A su espalda el resto de los Decepticons se había transformado y miraba de modo acusador a sus antiguos rivales.

La verdad es que a pesar del tiempo, las cicatrices continúan presentes, muchas incapaces de sanar, como el instinto de rivalidad entre las dos fracciones.

La tensión aumento, pero ninguno de los presentes levanto un arma, esperando la respuesta de los encargados en el momento.

……………………………….

Ultra Magnus fuel primero en llegar al lugar donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, Megatron trataba de acabar con el Seeker, pero este era demasiado rápido para él, los golpes se repetían, así como los disparos de ambos cañones, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente contundente para decidir una victoria.

-Como revivir los recuerdos- Exclamo un Autobot deteniéndose al lado de Sky Byte.

-¡Ultra Magnus!- Comento el tiburón alejándose lentamente.

El vehículo de carga cruzo sus brazos enfocándose en la pelea, -No te preocupes Sky Byte, no estoy aquí por ti- Afirmo el Hermano de Optmus sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Hace mucho que no presenciaba un enfrentamiento que valiera la pena- Continuo el Autobot, haciendo plática.

-¿Qué?- Fue la respuesta del Transmetal.

………………………………

-¡No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo!- Interrumpió Astrotrain quién acababa de llegar. –Si lo que quieren es un enfrentamiento, adelante- Continuó el triplecon desesperado.

Los Autbots cargaron sus armas al escuchar el reto, pero su atención se aparto de los Decepticons al ver las dos naves en combate a lo alto. El Seeker giro con gracia, esquivando los disparos de la gigantesca nave purpúrea y blanca.

-¡Demasiado Tarde!- Grito Swindle

Octane no espero más, sin pensarlo se transformo dirigiéndose a las otras dos naves, Blitzwing lo imito junto con el recién llegado Astrotrain.-Si al fin- Replico adoptando su forma de trasbordador para alcanzar a los otros combatientes.

El resto de los vehículos se transformo siguiéndolos por tierra, con Dead End al frente.

-Eso no se ve bien- Comento Side Burn

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora Prime?- Pregunto Prowl esperando ordenes.

-Los seguiremos, esta puede no ser nuestra batalla, pero nos aseguraremos de que ningún humano salga herido- Respondió Optimus notando la dirección que habían tomado sus rivales.

Detrás, Ultra Magnus y Sky Byte volaron siguiendo de cerca los acontecimientos, como simples espectadores.

………………………………..

El grupo de Scourge avanzo sin tener idea de donde dirigirse.

-Esto es frustrante- Se quejo Mega Octane.

-Lo sé- Respondió el trailer negro deteniéndose de golpe.

-¿Qué rayos?- Exclamaron los otros vehículos frenando a milímetros uno del otro.

-¿Por qué te frenaste así?- Pregunto Mega Octane un poco irritado.

-Creo que hemos encontrado la ruta correcta- Menciono Scourge

-¿Porque lo dices?- Replico su segundo

El trailer se echo e reversa dejando ver la figura de los 3 predacons.

-¿Están vivos?- Exclamo Ro-Tor transformándose para verificar.

-Eso parece-

…………………………………..

El tronido de los motores al atravesar la velocidad del sonido resonó con fuerza.

Starscream viro descendiendo casi entrando en barrena plana, para elevarse a Metros del piso, sus turbinas rugieron con fuerza al recuperar potencia. Megatron gruño al percatarse de que jamás acertaría si el Seeker continuaba con esas maniobras, aunque debía admitir que ese vuelo era digno de admirarse.

-Esa habilidad siempre ha sido el orgullo de mi elite, pero es mejor cuando se realiza por los tres F-15.

-¿De donde vino ese pensamiento?- Se pregunto el Predacon.

Una serie de disparos pasaron por su lado izquierdo, Megatron se percato de las 3 aeronaves las cuales lucían el mismo símbolo que el F-15, en sus alas, el tamaño del trasbordador era mayor que el suyo, mientras las otras dos aeronaves a pesar de ser más pequeñas volaban perfectamente sincronizadas con su líder aéreo, a pesar de que su vuelo no era tan agresivo y libre como el del Seeker.

El trasbordador continuo disparando, junto con sus acompañantes, era obvio que el tenía la desventaja, sin embargo escapar parecía imposible rodeado como se encontraba.

-Ja, ja, ja, tiro al blanco, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto- Dijo Astrotrain con ese toque maniático tan característico de su personalidad

Starscream aprovecho la oportunidad para dar una última vuelta, enfrentando a su rival por última vez.

……………………………

El resto de los Cybertronianos se aproximo al lugar, deteniéndose bajo los combatientes. Las miradas se encontraban centradas en lo que sucedía en el aire, pues esa batalla decidiría todo.

-Se que piensas que fue un error, pero era inevitable- Comento Ultra Magnus caminando hacia su hermano.

-Ellos no se detendrán hasta que uno caiga- Afirmo Prime

-Tal vez es hora de que se rompa el círculo- Respondió el guerrero azul, -Como sea, me he dado cuenta de que tu tenías razón, supongo que unos años de paz, no son suficiente para borrar todas esas marcas creadas durante milenios- Continuo

-No Magnus, te aseguro que esa no es la única razón- Afirmo Optimus, -Esto es más que un mero asunto personal-

Scourge se detuvo algunos metros de distancia, lejos de ambos bandos, aún no sabía cual sería el resultado y como reaccionar, lo único que si sabía es que quien ganase sería un rival digno de respeto.

……………………………….

Las naves continuaron su danza unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente el F-15 acertó impactando de lleno al objetivo.

Los triplecon finalizaron el toque con un ataque repetido, el dragón dañado comenzo a descender a gran velocidad, pero los Decepticons aéreos no parecían decididos a dejar algo del mismo siguiendo su trayectoria.

Starscream se transformo levantando su espada para impactar al dragón, el cual imito su movimiento bloqueando al Jet con su propia arma, el energon caía de sus heridas y su nivel de energía estaba bajo, aunque también el del pequeño Jet.

-Tu experiencia te ha dado la ventaja Seeker, eso y tus escoltas- Gruño el Predacon Furioso.

Starscream se limito a continuar su ataque, aunque sabía que su tiempo se estaba terminando, pronto debería retroceder o estaría en problemas por usar tanto combustible en esas piruetas mortales.

El seeker se detuvo por un segundo buscando el punto débil de su rival, algo que asegurará su victoria, el dragón ataco nuevamente con un giro de su arma, el cual alcanzo a esquivar el jet para acertar en el pecho de su enemigo.

Megatron le miro estupefacto, finalmente el cansancio de la batalla y las heridas parecían comenzar a sentirse, ambos combatientes estaban agotados, pero el F-15 no se movió hasta ver caer la figura de su enemigo en el piso, fuera de línea.

Los triplecon aterrizaron con una rápida transformación, Star admiro su victoria por unos segundos antes de caer inconsciente por la falta de energía.

Octane se apresuro a sostener la figura de su amigo.

-Esta hecho- Comento Blitzwing sin querer acercarse al cuerpo del Predacon.

-No lo sé, pero creo que nosotros hemos terminado- Respondió Octane

Astrotrain volvió a transformarse elevándose, seguido de cerca por Blitzwing y Octane quien llevaba a su líder en brazos, abajo los Decepticons terrestres siguieron nuevamente a sus compañeros sin decir más.

…………………………………..

Los Autobots observaron silenciosos.

-Creo que ellos hicieron… nuestro… trabajo- Susurro Side Burn

Optimus no dijo nada, aún había tantas cosas que resolver, y él no había hecho nada, -Pude evitarlo, pero permití que siguiera- Se dijo.

-Debemos Retirarnos- Recomendó su hermano

-Así es- Exclamo Prime Transformándose, el resto de los Autobots le siguió sin replicar.

Scourge se quedo de pie en medio del lugar.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pegunto Mega Octane

-Supongo que es lo correcto- Replico el trailer mirando hacia el horizonte, finalmente parecía que los Decepticons habían obtenido su venganza- Comento ordenando la retirada.

………………………….

Finalmente la noche llego, recubriendo con oscuridad los alrededores, la figura del Predacon caído continuaba reposando sobre la tierra sin moverse, a su lado Sky Byte le observaba sin moverse de su lugar, tan sólo esperando.

Las cosas no terminarían así, el estaba seguro de eso, lo sabía.

FIN

……………………………………

Notas del Autor: Lamento el retrazo, aquí esta el capítulo 4 de esta serie, si se que hay una parte en RID donde todos creen muerto a Megatron y es cuando vuelve como Galvatron, decidido a vengarse y desquitarse por lo que le sucedió, además es donde acusa a Scourge de traidor y las cosas se complican, se que cambie las razones de la supuesta muerte de, pero Megatron, pero pensé que se podría adaptar.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf.


	5. Epílogo

Epílogo

……………………………….

Una batalla más había llegado a su fin.

Los Decepticons siempre fueron orgullosos, de sus creencias e ideales, algo que no iba de acuerdo al Megatron actual, tan distinto, tan alejado de la fuerza que lo hizo un verdadero líder.

No era de extrañarse que reaccionarán así, muy en el fondo el siempre supo la realidad.

-Es probable que volvamos a escuchar de él, su chispa es más difícil de extinguir que cualquier otra- Pensó Prime, -Aunque es reconfortante saber que ambos bandos pueden comenzar de nuevo como una sola raza, en este planeta- Finalizo el líder Autobot enfocando su mirada al cielo.

……………………….

Por su lado, en un área desértica, a las afueras de una Mina, los viejos guerreros admiraban el mismo paisaje, mientras el recuerdo de su antigua vida parecía haber revivido con ese breve encuentro.

-Ha pasado tanto desde que llegamos a este planeta- Comento Octane.

-En efecto- Replico Blitzwing, -pero me alegro de que así haya sido- continuo tocando su insignia, la misma que pensó haber perdido cuando Galvatron lo acuso de traidor.

-Como a la mayoría de los que seguimos aquí- Interrumpió Starscream aproximándose a sus compañeros.

Los triplecon lo miraron con sorpresa.

-No deberías estar de pie- Argumento el Jumbo Jet

Starscream ignoro la frase recordando lo similar que el triplecon era con Skyfire.

-Gracias, pero me percate de que era una hermosa noche y después de nuestro altercado he pensado que quizá sea hora de continuar nuestras vidas como debe de ser- Comento el F-15

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto Blitzwing confundido

-Estoy cansado de estar ocultándome, si alguien más sabe de nuestra existencia adelante que lo hagan, si la noticia llega a Charr o Cybertron ya no me importa, porque ya no somos un grupo de refugiados temerosos.

- ¡Somos Decepticons, guerreros libres y defenderemos estos ideales contra quien sea!- Exclamo el Jet Orgulloso.

-¡Si!- Replicaron los otros dos. Habían finalizado su pequeña guerra, reestableciendo el significado de la palabra Decepticon.

-Ahora mis compañeros aéreos, que les parece si damos un vuelo, antes de encontrarnos con Prime- Sugirió el Jet.

Octane y Blitzwing no se esperaban eso, pero ninguno reprocho las palabras, dando la bienvenida a ese tan esperado término.

Las tres naves se elevaron disfrutando esos breves momentos.

-Ningún equipo es igual, nadie puede ser realmente reemplazado, pero podemos superar nuestros errores y aprender- Se dijo Starscream disfrutando del viaje, el viento acaricio su estructura mientras se dejaba llevar.

……………………………

En un futuro cercano

Megatron regresaría como un renacido Galvatron para pelear otra batalla, pero esa pertenecía a los Autobots, pues ellos ya habían hecho su parte.

……………………..

Notas del Autor: Gracias por su paciencia,

Recuerden que toda historia continua escribiéndose con el tiempo.

Este Fic esta dedicado a todos los Fans de Transformers en especial a TAVATA quien me dio muchos consejos los cuales me ayudaron muchísimo para poder seguir.


End file.
